Pathway to Darkness
by Okamiyinishu
Summary: The same as my last story called Black Water...


_Pathway of Darkness_

_C1_

"_Sebastian Wake up School!" shouted Mum_

_Sebastian groaned at the thought _

"_No, I'm sick of being bullied" Thought Sebastian then he said_

"_No mum I' sick of it all" _

_Mum pulled a Sarcy look and Shook her head in Disagreement _

"_Yes you are" She Shouted_

"_No, No, no ,NO!" retaliated in his Mind, But he didn't have the Guts to Stand Up to his own Mother._

_So he Got washed and Dressed and Went to School as he waved goodbye Smiling he turned around facing away from his Mother walking towards the School with a Face full of Anger and Regret of Not Shouting NO! _

_To his Mother._

_As he walked into the School when his Mother drove off_

_Jack and his Gang of Followers which Jonathon, Sebastian's only Best friend called Sheep (As they would follow any one or in Jacks Case anything) walked up to Sebastian and said Dimwittedly _

"_How you doing Geeky boy" as His sheep went "Yeah Geeky Boy"_

"_Someday my Hypothesis will come true and then you'll be sorry"_

_Jack And His Sheep walked off laughing._

_Sebastian took a book out of his bag_

_CAPTER 2_

_It read _"_My Hypothesis by Sebastian Mass Carr" _

It said

_All Humans have a certain amount of Psychic Energy_

_And if the Brain is under enough Emotional stress would grow and For Supernatural Powers but if He or she is under to much emotional strength something bad will happen and what I Don't know…._

_Once he Read it He sighed._

_Chapter 3_

Chapter Six

As his powers grow he develops Telekinesis and the ability to mind read also Pyrokenesis.

"Jonathon my powers are growing" said Sebastian trying to with hold his newly found hatred.

"But… -sigh- I'm finding it harder and harder to withdraw my hatred for you…and…-pant-w,w,w what's happening to…"Sebastian collapsed

Although he was trying to stop himself getting unconscious Jonathon was trying to calm him down.

He stopped fighting.

He started to change he grown an extra two feet in size and his hair changed to Jet black hair a Black aura surrounded him as he regained conscious he Jumped up

"S, Sebastian" shivered Jonathon

"No Jonathon he's Gone I'm here Dark Matter"

"I am the Hatred that was being concealed in his subconscious so… I thank you for creating me." Exclaimed Dark Matter,

"He hated you really but you were the only one to believe him, Aw … Cute! I can't stand you ether so goodbye Jonathon"

Dark Matter hovered gusts of dust were gliding away as if they were frightened his eyes turned black if you could stare at them before you were killed you would be able to see the Fire of Hatred burning within him, His hair flying like bats in a pitch black cave.

Chapter 7

He didn't even have to concentrate like Sebastian he waved his hand and Jonathon flew across the air banged into the wall and was knocked unconscious –

"And now for your prize…"

Dark Matter created a shadow that shrouded Jonathon

"And now you're knocked out you can't fight the darkness"

The shadow took every little bit of his Happiness and altered it to look bad

His Caring Memories of his Foster Parents

Altered to just a smothering tight family

That he thought he hated…

Jonathon woke up...

"I'm not hiding any More dark matter every bit of My life is rubbish so why hide."

Jonathon closed his eyes a blinding white flash shrouded the area but Dark Matter could still look.

His clothes glowed a Radiant White and his eyes turned a heavenly like blue

"I'm neither an angel nor a God I'm just me…"

"Yes but you shouldn't be… Nooo, your not you're the saviour that saved Sebastian from getting killed from that lorry aren't you?" said Dark Matter.

He nodded

"Yes but now hatred fills my body as it does yours and I will transform but still not as strong as you…. Master"

He closed his eyes again

His eyes Turned Red like the pits of bottomless hell his hair from what was white now Red as Flames he grew black metal like wings as he is incapable of Mental Flight. His voice two toned the voice of Jonathon and a Deeper more demonic laugh.

"My name is not Jonathon any more it is Arch Angel, Hatre" Dark interrupted him

"Yeah I heard it all before plus I can hear it in your mind…"

Arch Angel closed his eyes and all Dark could hear was his own thoughts

"Not any more and I am not on your team I'm on my own I'm not your colleague just a friend."

Chapter 8 the reawakening of A Demonic Realm

Dark hovered pointed a finger to the wall and a green flame came from the ground and an explosion knocked the wall down

"Come Arch Angel the Reawakening of a Realm is our first task" exclaimed Dark

His black aura appeared as he hovered to prepare his flight and Arch Angels wings opened and the sun reflected off his metal like wings. They flew and behind them a storm followed after half an hour they were at the sea there storm brewing like nothing you could see before they flew a several distance from each other

And put out there hands closed there eyes a whirlpool appeared swirling havoc then the sea brewed hell

Dark contacted Arch A. through mind Telepathy.

"Arch Angel we need a certain amount of Hell on earth to open up the Demonic Realm and when that opens my power grows and I shall be known as the knew Satan Master of Darkness"

They flew to London floods were breaking through the Flood barriers both of them laughed so evil that the Pits of Hell would open up its self

"Dark it should be open now!"

Dark nodded pointed at Arch A. and a Dark Bubble like thing shrouded him he disappeared then a portal opened and Dark flew in it…

He saw nothing just blackness and Flames.

"What? This is the legendary realm of Demonic Darkness Nothing??"

As he Looked Around his Bat like Hair burst into flame because of his anger.

A Two Teens called Meg and James Were Flying In the Darkness

By this time Arch Angel had arrived

"What is the Matter?" said Arch Angel

"We've weakened as this Land Eroded and now we've lost our Friend Sean" Said Meg distastefully

"Dark you help them ill build this _'PLACE'_ back to its original state.

Dark Nodded "Come on Lets find Sean"

Arch Angel started Chanting as he did not have enough Mental Energy to bring it Back Just By Thought

_I bring you back with rocks and death_

_I bring you back with Hatred _

_I build a city_

_I build a Realm_

_I welcome you to_

_My Humble Death Hood_

Suddenly out of the Bleakness of Sorrows Domain Came Boulders and Rocks that Created Ground, The blackness of nothing became a Dark Night Sky that would Never Change and A Black Sun that dawned of the age of Hell.

Dark said "Wow he really did it up and look he even created a Beacon to guide Sean in…

From the Night Sky's Horizon came a Demon at high speed

Meg and James Shouted "Sean!!"

Dark Matter waved his hand and Sean Disappeared in a Black Cloud

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO YOU IDIOT?"

Dark Matter looked confused "What? He's still there that black cloud was a cloud of Dark Power it can power you up or weaken light," said Dark Matter.

Dark Matter Waved his Hand twice and Meg and James Were transformed Taller and more Demonic then Dark Matter Sarcastically pretended to wipe a tear from his eye and said "-SNIFFEL- I'm so happy I have some Kids, COME ON!!"

Sean, Meg and James looked angry and calmed down Sean with wings Grey with feathers so strong that even Ionic Titanium (a Type of Metal from Darks Underworld) could be sliced like Butter.

Meg with a Dark orb of the Black legend which said when came in possession the end of world would occur.

And James had Flames coming out of his Hair which would never die out.

The War was coming… Nothing could stop it…

This is five chapters and the end of this story (cliffhanger) I may create a new story from this story but…


End file.
